1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to providing a response to a request for information, more specifically providing a response to a request using resources, and human assistants associated with a target of the request.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system which produces work for publication, it is common practice that a Wiki is established wherein users may contribute information regarding a topic, a person, a business, etc. For example, user reviews might be contributed, or wiki pages might be created and maintained, etc. Sites such as Wikipedia®, FreeBase® and others provide information to users in a full-text indexed form.
Social media sites such as MySpace®, Facebook® and Twitter™ allow a user to create a web page which includes information regarding the user. Such pages may be helpful to individuals as well as businesses in order to communicate through a social network regarding activities, special events, opinions, etc.
However both types of websites may suffer from some weaknesses. In the case of the wiki sites, content of the wiki is not necessarily accurate as the person posting the information may have a bias, or may simply not be able to obtain relevant or accurate information regarding the topic or subject matter. As such, inaccurate information may be propagated, and might cause confusion, harm, etc. In particular, an individual and/or entity may not be aware that such information is being disseminated, and might desire to make his own voice heard.
Social media websites allow a user to publish any desired information, but many users are not willing or able to create content which may be of interest. For example, a public figure might provide data such as date of birth, place of birth, marital status, etc. But people interested in the person might want to know information such as favorite books, childhood heroes, food preferences, religious views, etc. Current social networks do not allow a user to create and/or publish such information in a usable format. Ad hoc attempts to determine such affiliations by peer-to-peer messaging, etc., have not been able to bridge this gap.
In light of these and other issues, a method and system whereby affiliated content can be created, enhanced, and curated would be greatly appreciated.